Marriage
by hathr
Summary: A hundred hearts would be too few to carry all my love for you. [Dedicated to NaruSasu day 2014]


Disclaimer : All the characters mentioned in the story they're all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. If i did own Naruto, i wouldn't be writing fanfiction, now would i?

* * *

Marriage

_[ Love is not about how much you say 'i love you' but how much you can prove that it's true ]_

* * *

"Sepertinya aku mencintai seseorang." Ucap salah seorang anak kecil bersurai pink bernama Sakura di dalam kelas pagi ini.

Seorang anak kecil bersurai pirang yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya segera berlari menghampirinya. "Aku juga Sakura! Aku mencintai Sasuke." Ucapnya dengan gamblang.

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Naruto? Kau mencintai Sasuke?"

"Ya." Sahut Naruto singkat memamerkan cengiran lebarnya.

"Oh..." Sakura terdiam, ia terlihat berpikir.

Melihat sahabatnya terdiam. Naruto mencoba menjelaskan maksud perkataanya. "Laki-laki bisa mencintai laki-laki. Aku hanya tidak bisa menikahinya saja karena ia seorang laki-laki."

"Kau bisa menikahinya jika kau mau." Sela seorang anak kecil lainnya dengan tataan rambut seperti nanas yang kini terlihat menghampiri mereka berdua. "Kau bisa menikahi siapapun jika kau memang mencintainya." Ujarnya datar.

Iris biru milik Naruto berbinar-binar penuh harapan. "Benarkah Shikamaru?!" Ia bertanya penuh rasa penasaran.

Shikamaru mengangguk santai. "Aku pernah melihat sahabat ayahku menikahi seorang pria dan mereka terlihat sangat bahagia."

Naruto melompat-lompat kegirangan, tangannya terjulur ke atas seakan ingin menggapai langit-langit ruangan. "Aku akan menikah dengan Sasuke!"

"TIDAK BISA–!"

Sontak Naruto, Sakura dan Shikamaru menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang berasal dari arah pintu.

Iris biru milik Naruto menangkap sesosok anak kecil lainnya yang bersurai hitam panjang berlari ke arah mereka. "Kenapa aku tidak bisa menikah dengan Sasuke, Neji?"

"Karena kau masih berusia 7 tahun dan belum dewasa!" Protes anak bersurai hitam panjang ini dengan mengacungkan jari telunjuk ke arah Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk-angguk, terlihat sangat menyimak perkataan temannya yang bernama Neji. "Jadi aku bisa menikahi Sasuke jika aku sudah dewasa?"

"Ya, kurasa begitu." Neji mengangguk mantap.

"Kalau begitu, Aku berjanji akan menikah dengan Sasuke saat dewasa nanti!" Ujar Naruto menggebrak meja.

Ke empat bocah itu bersorak-sorak dan melompat-lompat kegirangan. Tidak peduli dengan tatapan tajam dari salah seorang anak bersurai hitam dengan wajah memerah bagaikan buah bit yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat mereka.

.

20 tahun kemudian.

Seorang pria bersurai hitam panjang terlihat bersenandung mengikuti musik lembut yang mengalun di dalam ballroom bertema putih. Sepasang iris lavendernya tidak berhenti menatap ke arah dua sosok yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya, senyuman lembut pun terkembang dari bibirnya.

"Kau sudah datang?"

Neji menoleh. Mendapati seorang pria dengan tataan rambut seperti nanas berlari kecil ketempatnya. "Hey." Sapanya ramah.

"Ck, merepotkan sekali. Kupikir aku akan telat." Keluh Shikamaru bersandar pada punggung kursi. Ia terdiam sesaat lalu menatap lurus ke arah pria dengan surai pirangnya. "Tidak kusangka Naruto akan menikah hari ini lihat raut wajah bahagianya itu." Gumamnya pelan. "Sakura juga terlihat sangat bahagia." Lanjutnya lagi seraya menunjuk seorang wanita cantik yang berada persis di samping Naruto.

Neji mengangguk pelan lalu tersenyum. "Aku juga tidak menyangka mereka akan menikah hari ini. Kau ingat saat dia berkata ingin menikahi Sasuke?"

Shikamaru tertawa geli. "Tentu saja, saat itu adalah saat paling memalukan dalam hidupku. Tidak kusangka aku bisa mengatakan hal bodoh seperti itu."

"Kau bisa menikahinya jika kau mau. Kau bisa menikahi siapapun jika kau memang mencintainya." Ucap Neji menggoda Shikamaru dengan menirukan perkataannya.

"Hey, hentikan Neji, itu sama sekali tidak lucu." Protes Shikamaru kesal.

Neji tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Kesal melihat wajah puas sahabatnya, ia mencoba mengingat perkataan yang dilontarkan Neji dahulu. "Tidak bisa! Karena kau masih berusia 7 tahun dan belum dewasa!"

Sontak saja Neji terdiam lalu menatap tajam ke arah Shikamaru. "Kau masih mengingatnya?"

"Tentu saja." Shikamaru menyeringai.

Cukup lama mereka saling bertatap tajam hingga kedua pria ini sama-sama menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangan masing-masing.

_'Sangat memalukan.'_ Batin mereka bersamaan.

.

"Neji! Shikamaru!" Wanita cantik bersurai pink itu melambaikan tangan lalu melangkah mendekat.

"Sakura? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Shikamaru dan Neji menatapnya bingung.

"Tentu saja aku lelah bodoh." Sahut Sakura enteng. "Batrai kameraku hampir habis." Ia menyamankan tubuhnya di samping Shikamaru.

Kedua pria ini kembali tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kupikir kau akan terus berada di samping Naruto dan Sasuke." Ujar Shikamaru menaikan segaris alis.

"Menganggu kedua pengantin dengan kameramu tanpa henti." Sambung Neji menggoda.

Sakura berdecak kesal dengan wajah memerah. "Ayolah, aku sangat bahagia hari ini kau tahu?"

"kami sangat tahu itu Sakura." Ujar Shikamaru dan Neji bersamaan saling menatap.

"Lihat wajah bahagia Naruto dan Sasuke." Sakura menyeka sudut matanya menggunakan tissue. "Tidak kusangka si bodoh itu benar-benar menepati janjinya, indah sekali."

"Sakura hentikan tangisanmu itu. Lihatlah semua orang menatapmu aneh." Bisik Shikamaru merasa terganggu.

"Aku tidak peduli! Seharusnya kau menghiburku bukan memprotesku seperti ini." Sakura menggerutu kesal.

Neji memutar bola matanya malas melihat kelakuan aneh sepasang kekasih di sampingnya. _'Pasangan yang aneh.'_ Batinnya dalam hati. Namun raut wajah malasnya tergantikan oleh senyuman tipis saat iris lavendernya secara tidak sengaja menangkap moment di mana Naruto menarik dagu Sasuke dan membawanya ke dalam ciuman lembut.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika kau ternyata benar-benar menepati janjimu untuk menikahi Sasuke, Naruto." Gumam Neji pelan dengan senyuman di bibirnya._'Kuharap kalian bahagia selamanya.' _Doanya dalam hati.

.

_End_


End file.
